halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sniping
Summary Sniping is the act of Shooting an opponent from a long distance away. The most popular weapon to snipe with is the SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle but other weapons can be used to snipe with. sniping]] It took Bungie a long while to realize just how popular sniping is. But then they finally gave in and create the Team Snipers playlist. The thing is that the sniping rifles are extremely powerful in Slayer and objective games alike. A team with a strong sniper will be able to lock down areas and paths of attack completely. Not only are these rifles useful at long range. They can also be your best close-range weapon when you meet a Sword Elite too, but then you must make sure to go for that Headshot. Learn to snipe well and you'll always be a dangerous opponent. Also learn to deal with enemy snipers. Unscope them! Don't give them easy targets! Talk about them! In fact in team games you must make it the first Communication priority to call out the enemy sniper(s). Advanced Tactics It is important to keep in mind the role of a sniper, especially in multiplayer, when you posses the weapon. The sniper's creed is "One Shot... One Kill" and any user of the sniper rifle should stay true to that saying. Contrary to popular belief, the sniper's role is also to scout and gather intelligence. With voice communication on Xbox Live or the computer, the sniper can use his scope to, help him kill the enemy, but also to provide his teammates with vital information. Another, perhaps the most important part of sniping, is countersniping. A Sniper's very first duty is to terminate an enemy sniper as quickly as possible without being killed in the process. Shown here is a diagram for effective relocation and flanking, just one part of the dynamic role of countersniping. Remember also that a sniper must always keep moving in outdoor maps. Never allow the enemy to pin you in, and always position yourself to view the most of the battlefield. You must keep the enemy guessing, and fearing wherever you may be. The Snipers role is almost as much a psychological one as a physical one. If the enemy fears walking into your view then you have succeeded. An effective sniper can change the entire tone of a match. On indoor maps, camping is somewhat effective, but must be done with a effective escape route and a suitable secondary weapon. Multiplayer Role Sniping, both moving and from a fixed location (camping), is very popular in Halo multiplayer. Uses for the sniper rifle include teleport coverage and picking off enemy players in Warthogs and Scorpion tanks (note: sniping an enemy out of a Scorpion will only work in Halo 1). Network lag is a serious problem for this weapon, as even a small error makes the difference between a hit and a miss. When using the Sniper rifle, an enemy can easily sneak up from behind and melee the shooter's back for an instant kill, because the motion tracker is not shown when zoomed in. Use audio clues to help defend yourself. (Note that motion trackers are only disabled when zoomed in Halo 2. In Halo 1 it is prudent to glance at your motion tracker often when zoomed in.) A useful tactic, called "injection" or No-scoping, involves using the sniper rifle at close range to quickly incapacitate an opponent. Although very effective, this requires practice. If a successful no-scope is performed, a follow up melee attack will often finish the foe. The snipers' first objectives are not always to kill an opposing sniper. You should first listen to your team and ask if they need anyone dead and FAST. This would be especially important in a capture the flag game. Also, snipers moving in outdoor maps can be a great idea but is not always necessary. Aerial Sniping This a risky maneuver. It is very supsicious to see a slow moving banshee. This will draw attention to you. 2 bad thins can happen from this. A double kill for the enemy... or the banshee escaping to saftey and dropping the sniper. Some of the flying vehicles in Halo, such as the Banshee have big enough wings to allow someone to ride on the ship. Just fly towards one of your teamates with a sniper rifle and have him jump on your wing or stand on the top of the main bulk of the banshee. Then you can fly him around while he snipes. Be sure to get the sniper to crouch on the wing to look like he is part of the banshee from long distances and still get good angles. Remeber that while you have a sniper riding the Banshee you just can't go up or down at much of an incline. If you want to get lower or higher slowly incline, little by little. Don't use your boost! Obviously don't barrel roll which makes you very vulnerable to the Rocket Launcher! The sniper must also be fairly good to be able to sniper from a moving vehicle and stay on at the same time. Also, try getting the sniper invisible, it can be a great way to get a kill or two, then secretly let him set up for ground sniping. Related Links Internal *Face painting *Noscoping *SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle *Beam Rifle External *How to be a better sniper: Guide to Sniping - Halowiki's Snipers guide Category: Advanced Skills